1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is apparatus and products for liquid cooling systems for electronic packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include many heat-producing computing components. In order to guard against damage to such computing components in a computing system, and in an attempt to maintain acceptable system operation, cooling components can be added to a computing system. Such cooling components can frequently consume valuable space and consume large amounts of energy in order to carry out cooling operations.